1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses. More particularly, the present invention relates to an eyeglasses assembly comprising eyeglasses and a removable, auxiliary eyeglasses attachment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Auxiliary eyeglass wear that permits ordinary eyeglasses to be used as sunglasses, reading glasses, or any other auxiliary type glasses is very popular. Usually, it provides the user with sunglasses without requiring the purchase of a second set of tinted prescription eyeglasses. Sometimes, it may provide the user with a second set of prescription lenses without requiring the purchase of a second eyeglass frame. By far the most common use is to provide tinted lenses that the user may raise or lower over conventional eyeglasses.
Leblanc and Bloch (U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,188) disclose flip-up auxiliary eyeglass wear mounted on conventional eyeglasses on the top of the eyeglasses frame. Waldrop (U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,981) discloses a lens positioning means for the eyeglasses lenses. The Waldrop positioning means includes a cylindrical magnet within a sleeve of ferrous material. The ferrous material is secured in an opening on the top of the eyeglasses frame to attach the lenses to the rest of the eyeglasses. Using this invention, the wearer could position the eyeglasses lenses up or down, but could not add or position auxiliary eyeglass wear. Sadler (U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,537) uses two magnetic attachments between the inside of the auxiliary eyeglass wear frame and the outside of the eyeglasses frame to attach the auxiliary eyeglass wear.
Chao discloses several designs, including eyeglasses with magnetic attachments above the temple bar extensions of the eyeglasses frame (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,568,207 and RE 37,545E) or in the nosebridge (U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,054). Chao also discloses clamps above the legs or temple bars (U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,838) and projections inside legs or temple bars (U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,101). Chao also discloses hooks over legs or temple bars (U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,688). Chao also discloses studs that clamp the temple bar extensions of the eyeglasses frame (U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,689) and studs that fit into the top of the temple bar extensions (U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,964). Masunaga (U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,700) discloses an invention that uses two additional points that attach the auxiliary eyeglass wear frame, one at each of the extremities of the nosebridge. Wong (U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,162) uses two nosebridge attachment points that a locator pin aligns in the center of the nosebridge and no other attachments. In addition, Chao discloses inventions that use two nosebridge retainers and one attachment point (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,012,811 and 6,092,896) and a flange over the primary eyeglass frame nosebridge (U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,747). Xiao (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,116,732 and 6,132,040) uses an interlockable magnetic shelter frame with extensions above the temple bar extensions and an interlocking clipping wire at the nosebridge. Zider (U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,141) discloses using magnetic male/female stepped surfaces for coupling at various points between the eyeglasses frame and the auxiliary eyeglasses frame. Zelman (U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,142) uses magnets attached to appendages on the auxiliary eyeglasses frame mating with magnets mounted on the temple bar extensions and clips that fit over each lens in the eyeglasses frame. Madison (U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,269) uses uniblock housings for the magnets. Chao (U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,948 B1) discloses using studs on the outer ends of the eyeglasses frame that engage hooks on the outer edges of the auxiliary eyeglasses frame. Mauch (U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,949 B1) uses lugs above extensions on the outside of the eyeglasses frame. Strube (U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,057 B1) discloses an auxiliary eyeglasses frame that attaches at two points on top of the nosebridge of the eyeglasses frame. In addition, Zelman (U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,858 B1) uses extensions that mount under the temple bar extensions of the eyeglasses frame.
Thus, the prior art provides for auxiliary eyeglass lenses, such as those used in sunglasses, that may be readily attached or removed from eyeglasses, or that may be flipped up and down while attached, but not both. Thus, there is desired auxiliary eyeglass wear that attaches to eyeglasses and allows the user to flip up the auxiliary eyeglass wear when not in use as well as readily remove the auxiliary eyeglass wear from the eyeglasses frame.